Sir Phantom
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Adopted from 'Kixen' in response to a challenge from Ultrablud2. To prevent Arogan from coming back into power Dora goes to hero Danny Phantom for help. In doing so unlocks the Halfa's right for defeating Pariah. The right to rule. How will the rest of Amity and the ghost zone react when they learn of this? Especially when other's want his crown. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

* * *

><p>This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left <em>mostly<em> the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The realm of former dark ages

Princess Dora was sitting on her throne. Ever since she freed the kingdom from her evil brother's rule she had been busy working to clean up the mess he made of it. That included getting time moving forward again, making new laws to give equal rights to both genders Etc. Dora was about to finish signing off on the newest anti gender discrimination law when her brother minus his dragon amulet came into the throne room with a smug look on his face.

"Who let you out of your cell? You still have 1,600 more years in there before you have the chance for parole!" Dora asked annoyed with her brother.

"That is just it dear sister, while you maybe of royal ectoplasm like myself, you are still a woman, and since the original laws were made by father himself you can't overturn them without a man! Seeing as you aren't married yet, I can easily take back my rule and the first thing I am going to do is put this kingdom back in the dark ages!" Prince Aragon explained with the same smug look on his face.

Dora didn't look pleased at this development in the least. She had finally gotten the kingdom to start progressing with the rest of the ghost zone, and now because of her father's old laws all the good she did was going to be undone. Trying to find herself a loophole Dora quickly called one of her advisors into the room.

"Isis tell me, is what my brother says true, and if so does the effect happen immediately or is there a time limit?" Dora asked causing Isis to frown.

"Your brother sadly is correct. Even with you as the ruler, you can't change any laws without a man present. Your father made this rule, and since you are still single you don't have to power to do so. However, if you where to get yourself a husband, you could overturn this law for the duration of your ran." Isis answered causing Dora to smile. "However, in order for this to happen you need to be married before your reign is a year old. If you fail to do this, Prince Aragon would become ruler again. Not only that, but since he is a male he wouldn't need to get married to rule without being overthrown." Isis finished causing Dora to frown.

"That means you have less than 5 weeks dear sister. Enjoy your rule while you can, because once you fail dear sister, I will be back in charge and undo all the changes you have made. But don't worry dear sister I won't end you for what you have done to me. I will just give you to the guards. Many of them seem to have some interest in you." Prince Aragon explained causing Dora to shiver at the thought.

"Take him back to his cell! Even though I only have a time limit of 5 weeks I am still the ruler here!" Dora screamed just before the prince spoke up once again.

"There is more dear sister. The person who you marry has to be someone who is stronger than the strongest male here which is myself. Last I checked there is no one in our realm that is a stronger male than me. I will see you in 5 weeks." Prince Aragon said as the guards took him back to his cell leaving her with a dilemma.

_This isn't good. If I lose the throne to my brother all the good I have done will be for naught. Worse of all I will be used as a toy for those guards. How am I going to get save my Kingdom?_ Dora thought to herself worried just before Iris came to her.

"Princess Dora, there is one being I know who is stronger than your brother and he is a male. That would be one who helped you defeat the prince and gain your rule." Iris explained causing Dora to frown.

"While that would be good if it was possible, I don't see how it is possible. Last I saw he was interested in the prince's former bride. Besides next to Desiree and Pandora, I am the oldest female spirit in the ghost zone." Dora explained causing Iris to smile.

"It is also known that he is willing to help those in need, and he is your ally. If anything get him to marry you just long enough to change the laws so you can rule then divorce him. This way the prince doesn't get back in power, you keep ruling the kingdom, It is a win-win." Iris explained causing Dora to actually smile.

"While I wanted my first marriage to be out of love, if it helps me keep this kingdom from going backwards then I will get it a try. Iris make sure the kingdom is safe in my absence." Dora said just before she activated her dragon amulet and flew away from the kingdom.

Amity park

Danny is in a battle with one of his more powerful foes Ember Mclain. Normally this would be an even fight, however there is one factor that is tilting the tide in her favor. Danny sighed as he heard the hypnotized masses chant Ember's name, causing her power to grow even stronger in the process.

"What the matter dipstick? Can't keep up with me? No matter after this I will put you out your misery permanently." Ember said as she struck a chord on her guitar sending a stream of musical skulls at Danny.

Danny gaining mastery over a new ghost power opened two portals one that Ember saw and another that she didn't. The first portal took the attack she launched at him and the second one was right behind her resulting in Ember getting struck down by her own attack. Danny not missing his chance opened a third portal, and while Ember was stunned fired a strong ghost ray sending her through the third portal just before closing all three at the same time. Instantly everyone woke up from Ember's spell, and began chanting Danny's name upon seeing their hero in the sky.

_Good thing I took a lesson from Vlad and practiced with that power before using it on Ember._ Danny thought to himself tired from the fight.

"Danny Phantom we love you!" The masses screamed causing the young phantom to smile.

However that smile was short-lived when Danny's ghost sense went off once again.

"Everyone get out of here now! Another ghost is near, and I don't know if they are hostile!" Danny screamed knowing his chances of winning were slim unless it was the Box ghost.

The masses with the exception of a few followed Danny's command and got out of his way just before the ghost made their presence known.

"Daniel I see you discovered a new ghost power. It is a shame that you won't be able to use it on me!" Vlad said causing Danny's frown to take the form of an upside down Cheshire grin. "Why the long face Daniel? Is it because you know that you are know that you are not only against a superior opponent, but fatigued as well? No matter, once this is done, you will be my obedient son, and I will have Maddie as my queen." Vlad said just before he flew in and struck Danny.

Danny extremely drained is sent flying into a building leaving a Danny Phantom shaped crater in it. It was a miracle that Danny didn't change back to his human form. Paulina the only person who didn't actually run away saw her crush in bad shape and started to shout.

"Come on Danny you beat that fruit loop before, and you can do it again! Don't let that monster have his way!" Paulina screamed.

"Paulina get out of here before it is…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vlad flew down to where Paulina was, and grabbed her.

"I see you have a thing for this Latina girl Daniel. Personally Samantha would be a better girl for you, but here is the deal. I have no qualms with killing this girl to get what I want. Surrender now, and I will let her live. Refuse and she dies. But either way I will still get what I want. It is your choice Daniel." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"Danny don't do it! Don't surrender to this fruit loop!" Paulina said passionately.

"Sorry Paulina, but I wouldn't be able to…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vlad got hit in the back with a blaze of blue fire burning his back in the process.

Danny took a look in the direction the fire came from, and to his surprise Dora in her dragon form was right where the fire came from. Vlad feeling the pain from the burn dropped Paulina, causing her to fall to the ground. Danny seeing this created a portal right where Paulina was about to fall causing her to go to another place.

Amity Park Pillow factory

"I would have preferred he saved me like he used to, but when I see him again I will thank him in my own special way." Paulina thought as she got out of the pile of pillows and walked out of the building.

Back with Danny, Dora, and Vlad

"I don't know who you are, but you will pay for interfering with my work as well as burning my back!" Vlad said as he charged Dora only to get hit in the back with an ice beam. Danny used his remaining power to freeze Vlad solid just before he transformed back to his human self and began to plummet to the ground.

Dora seeing Danny was completely out of it flew as fast as she could catching him in the process. Seeing Danny knocked out she flew as fact as she could to her realm with the hopes that he would still exist when she got there.

_Danny please be alive, as you are the only being that I know can help me_. Dora thought to herself as she used her magic amulet to open a door to the ghost zone.

Unknown to Dora, a certain Goth girl and African-American boy wearing a beret watched the entire sense.

"Sam wasn't that the ghost the we helped several months ago?" Tucker asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Tucker that was Dora. While I am glad she helped Danny beat Vlad, why didn't she just take him to his home? I don't know what is up, but something isn't right. We need to find out what is going on, and get Danny back." Sam said as both she and Tucker ran as fast as they could to Fenton works.

Dora realm

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was fighting Vlad, and then passing out." Danny said to no one in general.

"You are in my realm Danny. You did indeed pass out, however I caught you and brought you back here." Dora explained while answering his question.

"Thank you Dora, If it wasn't for you, I might be a slave to that crazy fruit loop right now. I guess that means I owe you one don't I?" Danny said causing the green-skinned princess to smile.

"I guess you do, and I hope you don't mind if I cash in on it now." Dora replied knowing exactly what she wanted. "You see thanks to my pig-headed father even though I am the ruler of this realm, I can lose it all because I am an unmarried woman. For me to change any laws I need to be married to a man, where as a male wouldn't need to be married to change any laws!" Dora replied with disgust and hate.

"I know when these laws were made it was the dark ages, but still that isn't fair in the least. I would hate to see this realm go back to being ruled by your jerk of a brother." Danny replied causing Dora to sigh.

"But there is more to it then that. Not only do I need to get married but I need to be married to someone who can beat the strongest male here which is my brother. None of the men here can beat him in combat." Dora said sadly.

Danny upon hearing this knew exactly where Dora was going with this, so he decided to cut to the chase.

"So let me guess. Since I bested your brother last time you brought me here in the hopes that I would marry you so you can change the laws here?" Danny said causing Dora to shake her head.

"Yes and no. I have no intention of making it a permanent marriage. However, I just need to be with you long enough so I can change the laws of this kingdom. Then afterwards you can go on your way without problem. I never asked you for anything, but I really want to save my kingdom, and this is a last resort for me Danny. So could you please help me out?" Dora begged using her SSE (sad soulful eyes) Tactic.

_I am way too young to be married even if it is for just the sake of changing some laws. But at the same time she did save me from Vlad, I do owe her, and she is doing this to save her kingdom. What kind of good guy would I be to turn down her cry for help?_ Danny said to himself just before he turned to the worried princess.

"Since it isn't permanent, and you are doing this for all the right reasons I will help you out. But only until…"

"Thank you Danny! You don't know how much this means to me. I will be able to save my kingdom now thanks to you." Dora said hugging Danny with all her being causing the young halfa to actually smile at the gesture.

"Remember though this is until the laws are changed so they can't give the kingdom back your brother. Once done our marriage will be null and voided." Danny explained causing Dora to nod.

Unknown to the halfa and dragon ghost one of the few guard loyal to prince Aragon was listening to the entire conversation. Needless to say a frown appeared on his face.

_So that inferior sister thinks she can pull a fast one huh? I need to tell the prince about this._ The guard thought to himself waiting for someone to take his spot on guard duty.

* * *

><p>This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left <em>mostly<em> the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

* * *

><p>This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left <em>mostly<em> the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Fenton works 1 hour later

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are playing a game of checkers so we won't have to worry about them snooping around. Since it was Dora who took him we know where Danny is." Tucker said explaining the situation.

"It is a good thing she is Danny's ally otherwise who knows what trouble Danny would be in. Ok Tucker, on my mark get set…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Danny came out of the ghost portal just before she could finish it.

"Danny we were just about to go and bring you back here. Thank goodness you are alright." Sam said while hugging her best friend.

"What happened to you, and why did Dora take you to the ghost zone?" Tucker asked equally concerned.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and I can explain it to you." Danny said as he grabbed Sam and Tucker, and flew through the ceiling up into his room.

Danny Room 2 minutes later

"So spill Danny why did Dora take you to her realm after she saved you?" Tucker asked wanting to know the details.

"Dora brought me to her realm to ask for my help once again." Danny started. "It seems that thanks to her father's laws Prince Aragon can take over the kingdom once again." Danny explained causing Sam to get extremely pissed off.

"That sexist self-absorbed jerk can come back to power just because of their father's backwards thinking? What is wrong with the men in that realm?" Sam asked getting more pissed the longer she thought about it. "Danny if you can help Dora keep her kingdom from going backwards you have my support. That realm needs a good ruler, and Prince Aragon isn't what that realm needs!" Sam said encouraging her best friend.

As Sam went on about how men and women were equals, Tucker examined Danny over and noticed a golden amulet with a green eye around Danny's neck and gasped.

"Danny take that thing off now. You have the dragon Amulet around your neck. If you get pissed off you will end up turning into a fire-breathing Dragon!" Tucker explained getting Sam's attention as well.

"Danny, why are you wearing the dragon Amulet for? You remember what that thing did to me and Paulina when we wore it and most our tempers." Sam said making a grab for the Amulet on for Danny to go intangible.

"Sorry Sam no can do. Besides I am not done explaining everything yet. Both of you might want to sit down for this one since when I first heard about it I was taken by surprise as well." Danny stated while Sam and Tucker got comfortable. "The reason why I am wearing this amulet is simple. I am going to have to get married to Dora, and this is part of the ceremony." Danny explained causing both Sam and Tucker to look at him funny.

"Dude if this is an April fool's prank you are not only late, but not funny either." Tucker said with annoyance.

"It isn't a joke. In order for Dora to be able to keep her kingdom the laws need to be rewritten by a man. But not just any man. The man has to be able to beat the strongest male in that dark age realm which was formerly prince Aragon. Since It was shown that I beat him, I am the only one who can take her hand so the laws can be written. Once the laws of the realm are changed, we can go our separate ways, and Dora can rule her realm. So what do you think?" Danny asked curious.

The moment Sam found out that Danny was serious about the temporary marriage proposal to Dora he attitude took a 180 turn.

"Are you nuts Danny? I mean I am all for equality and all, but faking a marriage to get it? Why can't Dora actually find someone she truly loves, who at the same time can best her brother?" Sam asked not liking the idea one bit.

"From what Dora told me there are only three people who ever bested her brother. Me, herself, and her father. Plus last I checked the prince is without his power source so that is out. Lastly the only person I remember Dora showing any interest in would be Tucker which went away the next time she saw him." Danny explained causing Sam frown.

"As much as I hate to say it Sam is right on this one Danny. While I know it is for a good cause, you should find someone else who fit's the bill." Tucker said agreeing with Sam. "But for the sake of helping Dora how long do you have before Aragon get's the throne back?" Tucker asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Dora told me 5 weeks. If it doesn't happen before then Aragon will be free to rule, and with him back in power I have a feeling he will cause a lot of trouble here." Danny explained remember his last fight with the male dragon.

"Danny have you ever heard the saying you can't save everyone? Well as much as I hate to admit it I don't think you can help Dora." Sam said in somewhat down tone.

"Sam what are you talking about? All I have to do is to a temp marriage with Dora until she can change the law. I know how you feel about marriage, but at the same time weren't you the one who always stood up for equality between the genders, and believe that women are just as capable as men?" Danny asked remembering all of Sam's rants and speeches.

"I did say that Danny, But…"

"But nothing Sam, I am the good guy, and if I were to ignore a cry for help from an ally what kind of hero would I be Sam?" Danny explained cutting off Sam.

_Oh great this is going to end very badly at the rate they are going. Sam might kill me for this later, but if I don't do this the worst could happen._ Tucker thought to himself.

"Danny I think Sam has something important to tell you that_** 'can't wait' **_any longer, and if she doesn't say anything it might be something she would _**'regret'**_." Tucker said stressing the words can't wait and regret.

"Shut it Tucker, I have nothing important to say that can't wait any longer! If you want to go through with this crazy idea then by all means go through with it!" Sam hissed drawing a question mark with Danny, and a face palm with Tucker.

_Sam why do you keep doing this to yourself? What is it going to take for you to admit your feelings to Danny since it is obvious that he is oblivious to yours? _Tucker asked himself sighing at the situation.

"Sometimes I don't get you Sam. One minute you are telling me that I need to help Dora out by doing whatever I can, but are against it the moment I mention it would require a temporary marriage to help her." Danny said striking a nerve with Sam.

"I swear you are so clueless that it should be considered a crime! Even Paulina and Dash get it and they are the dimmest people I know!" Sam hissed now striking a nerve with Danny.

"You know Sam I don't know what it is, and to be frank I don't care if you want tell me. I am going to do the right thing, and help out an ally and unless you have a good reason for me to do otherwise I am going to see this through!" Danny said upset causing Tucker off all people to finally say something.

"I have had it up to here with this! Sam since you won't say anything even though I told you several times I will! Dude Sam is acting like this because she has feelings for you beyond that of a friend!" Tucker said causing Sam to glare daggers at him, and throw Danny for a loop.

"Tucker I am so going to kill you for saying that!" Sam hissed causing the formerly speechless Danny to now speak up.

"Sam is this really true? Is it true that you have feeling for me beyond that of a friend?" Danny asked still confused.

Sam went into a thinking pose for a moment, causing both Tucker and Danny to have different thoughts. On Tucker's end he was thinking that Sam would finally do what she should have done months ago and finally he would become the happy 3rd wheel. On Danny's end he was wondering what Sam actually was going to tell him and how he would respond. The wait didn't last long as Sam after dealing with everything finally decided to answer.

"Yes it is true Danny. I have had feelings for you for some time now." Sam finally confessed causing Tucker to smile and Danny to speak up.

"When you say a while how long has this while been?" Danny asked curiously.

"Since we started high school Danny. I don't know how or why it happened but it did." Sam continued causing Danny mind to filling many of the blanks of the past.

"Wow now that I know this a lot of your past actions especially around other girls make a lot of sense now. You know if I wasn't a C student who overlooked the obvious I would have seen it coming from before." Danny said causing Sam to smile.

_Yes he finally understands. I am _not_ letting this chance go to waste. Time to seal the deal._ Sam thought to herself before speaking.

"So Danny now that you know how I feel will you be my boyfriend?" Sam asked hoping for her dreams to come true.

"Sam I am flattered that you want me to be your boyfriend, however I can't do that." Danny said shocking both Sam and Tucker. However, before Sam could go off like grenade Tucker spoke up before her.

"Dude Sam just told you how she felt about you. I know you like her, and she likes you back so why are you rejecting her?" Tucker asked causing Danny to speak up.

"The reason is simple Tucker. While you are right about me liking Sam, I don't like, like her at least not anymore." Danny explained causing Sam's anger to be replaced by a growing sadness. However she kept herself together and continued to speak.

"When was it that you started to like, like me Danny, and when did you stop feeling this way about me?" Sam asked doing her best to keep herself together.

"It was little bit after the second Desiree incident that I started feeling something for you. However it was a little bit after our 4th dealing with Technus that I really started to like you like you." Danny explained. "I didn't say anything to you at the time because I didn't know how you felt about me." Danny explained being completely honest.

"What happened that made you stop liking me like that?" Sam asked still trying to keep everything together.

"To be honest with you Sam, when I started to like, like you but had no clue on about how you truly felt about me at one point was going to actually take the risk and do it. However, before I could do it at first I was approached by that blond senior who graduated last year who in turn asked me out for a date." Danny started causing Sam's mood to go sour.

"Yeah I remember her, that floozy Tara who made even Paulina look plain in comparison. But what does she have with you not liking me like that anymore?" Sam asked getting impatient.

"Your jealousy towards Tara was the cause that made that happen Sam. I was originally going to turn her down even though I knew I could have gotten a date with her easily since she was honest about how she felt to me." Danny explained shocking Tucker and Sam completely.

"Dude you were seriously going to turn down Tara for Sam?" Tucker said voicing his shock.

"If this was a year back I would have went out with her without a second thought since I had no clue about how I felt about Sam back then. However, since I wanted to confess how I felt to Sam at the time it was a very easy decision to come up with. Now where was I? Ah yes however, before I could do that you let your jealously get the better of you which Tara saw at the time scared her away. It left me wondering what would happen is any other female that was pretty or popular came up to me and spoke to me like Tara did if we started dating. It also left me wondering what would happen if one of my female fans kissed me in hero mode and you saw it while we were dating." Danny explained.

"Danny since you know the truth now you must know that my jealous side only comes out when you overlook me for someone else." Sam tried to explain hoping she could sway Danny.

"It also came out whenever anyone would kiss me while I was in hero mode. Believe it or not Sam while I can tell females not to hit or kiss on Danny Fenton and most of the time they will respect that. Danny Phantom is another story Sam. We both know that most of those girls or even grown women who kissed me with the exception of Paulina kissed me as a thank you for saving their lives. Yet each any every time when it happened and you witnessed it I noticed your face become similar to the way you looked when I spoke with Tara. How could I be with someone who I feel won't trust me in these situations? It leaves me to believe that we seriously wouldn't work out due to this issue as we would be arguing over woman either trying to hit on me or give me thank you for saving their lives." Danny explained being as honest as he could.

_He feels that he couldn't trust me in situations like that if we were dating?_ Sam thought to herself just as the tears of sorrow began to come out of her eyes.

Within seconds the waterworks that Sam would normally keep shut tight came out full storm. Danny watched as Sam's black mascara began to run due to her tears just before she put her hands over her face. Danny seeing Sam crying her eyes out did the one thing he could think of which was attempt to hug Sam only for her to reject his gesture.

"Don't touch me Danny! I hate you so much right now!" Sam said with her face looking a mess from her running mascara. "In fact Danny I don't ever want to see you again! Go marry Dora for all I care!" Sam said in a hurt tone as she ran out of Danny's room with her hands covering her face.

Danny attempted to chase after her only for Tucker to stop him at the last-minute.

"No dude Sam is upset right now, and since you are the cause of her pain I doubt you will be able to ease her pain. I think it would be best to let her cool down a bit before talking to her again." Tucker explained causing Danny to frown.

"Do me a favor and keep me updated on Sam Tuck. Even if you revealed her biggest secret she should hate you less than she does me now." Danny said just before a Pregnant pause. "Oh and Tucker thank you for giving me a clue." Danny said just before the Amulet Danny wore began to glow.

Within seconds the eye of the amulet Danny wore began to open and a light came out of it that projected against the wall. Seconds later an image of Dora came out of the amulet. Danny and Tucker both instantly blushed at the image they saw. Dora at the moment wasn't wearing her normal middle ages dress or even her human attire. She was wearing a sleeveless Lavender nightgown that fit her frame like a glove and showed off all her womanly curves in all the right places. Dora who was aware of this smiled since she know knew that she still could be appealing. However, this disappeared after short period when she remembered the real reason why she called.

"Danny I hope I didn't call you at a bad time, but I need to talk with you about something important that." Dora said in a desperate tone.

"Ok Dora, shoot tell me what is it that is so important." Danny said only for Dora to shake her head.

"I am sorry but I need to speak with you in person about this. Speaking through our amulet's like this won't do for this." Dora explained in the same desperate tone.

Upon hearing this Danny began to glow green, and within seconds an exact clone of him appeared right next to him surprising both Tucker and Dora.

"When did you master cloning yourself Danny?" Tucker asked in a curious tone.

"A little while after fighting Vortex for the first time. As for why I made this clone I need you to ask as me until I get back. I can't have my parents wondering where I am and getting suspicious." Danny explained just before the amulet around his neck began to glow and within seconds the original Danny disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p>This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left <em>mostly<em> the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

* * *

><p>Alright people! This chapter is where I come in. The first two chapters were the original works of 'Kixen', minus a few alterations. From here on out, this is where I make the story mine. If you notice a sudden road or personality change, it's because the story is heading in a different direction.<p>

I know you all are out there, please review! Even if it's just a small 'I like it' that's all I need. I work for those reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Danny phantom appeared in a puff of black smoke. A little dizzy, but fine. Once his head cleared, he was able to look around.

"Where-?"

"Sir Phantom!" He turned to the voice.

There was Princess Dora, still dressed in her nightgown. The halfa proved he could still blush without blood in his veins.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I apologize for calling you at such a time." She began. "But it's urgent."

"This time, it's not that late." Danny stated.

"Time moves differently in the Ghost Zone." Dora stated. "While it could be noon in the human realm, it could be 3 A.M or P.M in different parts of the Zone."

_That would explain her outfit._ Danny thought.

"So, what was so important that it couldn't wait?" He asked straight to business.

"Follow me."

He followed her into the throne room filled with medieval ghosts from the kingdom. On the throne sat an older looking Aragon minus a few differences. This ghost carried an air of power that trumped the Prince's.

"Who-"

"Sir Phantom." She spoke with her head low, cutting him off. "May I introduce to you, King Drac, the true ruler of this kingdom...and my father."

* * *

><p>"Can't believe he turned me down!" Sam wailed.<p>

Tucker just silently rolled his eyes. After he had left clone Danny, he had went to find Sam. He found her raving in anger instead of sadness as he had expected. That was twenty minutes ago and she showed no signs of stopping.

"He had a point you know." Tucker stated "Besides, you had your chance, several in fact."

"So has he!" She countered.

"True, but he was clueless." Tucker stated. "What's your excuse, pride?"

"After all we've been through!" She stated. "We have such history together and he wants to throw it all away!"

"Says who?" Tucker asked. "_He_ still wants to be your friend but _you_ ran away."

The goth just turned and glared her techno-geek friend into silence. When he was sufficiently quite, she tried to continued her ranting and raving but they fell short.

"You're right." Sam admitted. "He probably hates me now."

"Hey, you said we had history." Tucker informed. "You think one fight will ruin all we have?"

"It has before." She answered. "Several times in fact."

"True." He admits. "But we _always_ come back and always will, we'll always be together."

"Just not the way I expected."

"Or everyone else." Tucker stated. "A lot of people will be upset when they hear they lost the bet."

"...What?" Sam asked with growing rage.

_I can't believe I just said that!_ Tucker thought. _Please, anyone out there, end this!_

The prayer was answered in the form of an axe crashing into the ground between the two. The wielder was the Executioner ghost from the Aragon kingdom.

"Yes!" Tucker cried in joy. "Wait, no!"

"By order of the rightful ruler, you are to come to the Aragon kingdom!" He declared.

"Listen here you, we'll-!" Sam was silenced by Tucker placing a hand over her mouth.

"Be coming along peacefully!" The techno-geek cut in.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sam hissed.

"He's taking us to Dora's kingdom where Danny is." Tucker answered. "Danny + You apologizing = Friends."

Sam glared again but eventually relented to Tucker's logic. The Executioner ghost grabbed them both by their backs and flew off into the nearest portal.

* * *

><p>"This is the one you've chosen?" The King asked with little emotion.<p>

"Yes father." She answered with her head low.

The king made his way to Danny and snatched the amulet from around the halfa.

"You have not earned this." The king hissed.

Danny glared at the king but kept his cool.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked the Princess, but she didn't speak.

"Ah, they have arrived." The King spoke as he turned his head up.

Danny turned to the ceiling window where the others where facing. In flew a ghost carrying his friends Tucker and Sam.

"What's going on!" Sam demanded.

The dragon turned to her and glared, silencing her.

"What's going on is that you _humans_ and your _halfa_ ally have insulted the way of this kingdom." The king declared. "And my own children have insulted _me_!"

"Father I-"

"Silence!" He ordered. "I know all about your plan with the halfa."

"Hey, if it wasn't for your misogynistic ways, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sam stated. "You wanting to keep this kingdom in the dark ages-!"

She was silenced by the king's roar. His body began transforming into that of a dragons.

Everyone took a step back to get a look at this creature before him.

He was a black dragon of titanic size. He had a pale blue-white iris, the color of a high mountain glacier. He was twice as large as Prince Aragon and had spikes as thick as tree trunks.

"My son wanting the dark ages and my daughter wanting progress means nothing." He stated. "It's the trickery they are attempting, using my words-my _laws_ to harm each other! I care not for _how_ my children rule." He stated. "But I care for mine and my families _honor_!"

"If he doesn't like how they work, then he'd hate to meet a politician." Tucker joked, but was met with a boot to his knee. "Why are we here?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know why _you're_ here." He stated. "I sent for _her_." He motioned to Sam. "The source of all this."

"Me?" She asked in shock.

"My son's desire for you and your silver tongue to change my daughter." He informs.

Danny decided to place himself between Sam and the dragon.

"Look, whatever problem you have with Sam can be taken up with me." Danny stated protectively.

"Fine, you halfa and this human shall be imprisoned in the dungeon." He declared. "Guards!"

Many of the ghost soldiers jumped into action at the king's command. Each brandishing a weapon or materializing their powers.

Danny prepared to fight them.

"No Sir Phantom!" Dora cried.

Danny took a look at her and understood.

He was more powerful than most of the ghost there. Thought they had the advantage in numbers and he was still at half his power, with his clone being at home. The father was an unknown variable and the most dangerous. Though from how his children acted, he was more powerful than them.

They needed to make a tactical surrender.

* * *

><p>They had been imprisoned together in the some dungeon. The good news was the bars were ghost proof but not human proof, meaning they could move through them.<p>

But before that, they needed a plan.

"This is a first." Tucker stated. "I've never been in a dungeon."

"I have." Sam stated.

"Does Walker's prison count?" Danny asked.

There was a moment of very awkward silence as both Danny and Sam tried to avoid the other's eye contact. Tucker, who had had enough of them decided to cough into his hand.

This caught both their attentions.

"Sam." Danny began.

"I'm sorry." She cut in. "I was being a bad friend, selfish and childish..." She paled. "I was being Paulina!" She gagged. "Talk about hypocritical."

"You're not totally in the wrong." Danny stated. "I could have let you down easier. Friends?" Danny asked.

"The best." She answered.

"And it's all thanks to me!" Tucker stated happily.

"Really?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah." Sam admitted embarrassed. "He was...serious."

"You bet I was." Tucker stated smugly.

"Bet?" Sam mumbled. "That's right! What about that bet!?"

"I uh...I think we should focus on the fact that we're trapped in a dungeon." Tucker stated frantically.

"He's right." Danny agreed.

"Let's walk out and kick some dragon booty!" Tucker .

"Wouldn't work." Danny stated. "The father knows about the fake marriage, even if I beat him, the wedding plan wouldn't mean a thing."

"Men." Sam moaned with a roll of her eyes before they widened. "Men!" Tucker and Danny shared a confused look. "Oh you prideful creatures just gave me the clue to victory." Sam stated.

"You're losing us." Tucker stated.

"Pride, if we make a public challenge, then he'd have to accept or be labeled a coward."

"And the dragon that was twice his size?" Tucker asked.

"He might actually work to our advantage." Sam smirked.

* * *

><p>The now restored Prince sat on his thrown, relishing in it's familiarity.<p>

Before him was his sister, bound in shackles and covered in bruises. Ever since he had reclaimed his position, he had made a public display of his sisters place.

"Submit to me sister." He ordered. "End this farce of a rebellion."

Even though he had defeated her, she still stood defiantly. Refusing to give in to his command. It aggravated him to no end that the little sister who knew her place was gone. Now he had to deal with this..._feminist_!

"The only farce here is your farce of a rule!" Dora spat on his boot. "You who went running to daddy when his little sister bested him. You are not fit to rule."

The comment earned her a smack that knocked her to the ground. A split on her lip and ecto-plasm dripping.

Prince Aarogon turned to the people in his court.

"Does anyone else think I am unfit to rule?!" He asked loudly. "Is there anyone who will challenge me?!"

"I will!"

All eyes turned to the speaker in awe. There was Danny Phantom, free of his imprisonment and standing boldly in front of the court. His friends standing closely beside him, ready for anything.

"What?"

"Well, not you." Danny stated as he turned away from the son. "I challenge _you_ King Drac to single combat for the right to rule!"

Everyone in the room went dead silent at the declaration, no pun intended. All eyes turned to the halfa in a mix of shock and awe. Even the dragon children couldn't understand it.

"And who are _you_ to challenge _me_?!" He asked angrily. "The ruler of this realm! You are a nobody!"

"Not true!" Dora shouted. "He is-"

"Silence!" Her brother shouted as he struck her.

"I, uh..." Danny paused, not thinking this part through.

"He's Danny Phantom!" Sam declared. "One of only three halfa's and Knighted by your daughter after defeating your son. Leader of the Far frozen and protector of Amity Park." She continued. "He alone defeated Pariah Dark in single combat while all others ran away in fear."

Everyone was silent as Sam spoke.

"You defeated Pariah Dark in _single_ combat?" The King asked in shock. "Then I..." There was a pause as he looked around. "I accept on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We battle on my terms." He stated. "I am wagering my kingdom, so you wager her!" He pointed to Sam.

"Me?!" She asked in shock.

"Her?!"

"This whole mess started over her." He stated. "It's only fair it ends with her as well."

"What are the conditions?" Sam asked bravely.

"Sam!" Her friends cried.

"Should he fail, you will stay here." The King declared. "Not as the bride my son wanted, but as a simple slave under his foot."

"Accepted." Sam stated.

"Sam!" Danny shouted.

This wasn't part of there plan! He was supposed to fight and try to win, but a wager! That was never conceived!

_What was Sam thinking?!_ Danny thought.

The doubt started sinking in.

What if he messed up, he would be condemning one of his closest friends.

"Danny."

He would be ruining her, his friend! Could he really go through with this?

"Danny."

Maybe he should-

"Danny!" Sam snapped.

"Wha-" He had spaced out.

"Go in there and beat the overgrown lizard." She ordered. "This kingdom needs you and I don't want to be a slave!"

Danny nodded blankly before running to do as told.

"Do you think volunteering like that was a good idea?" Tucker asked.

"Danny always does best under pressure." Sam stated.

* * *

><p>Danny stood in a ready position, waiting for the dragon to make the first move.<p>

He had to be at his best, this was too serious. There was no time to be witty or cute, too much was on the line. An entire kingdom as well as the life of one of his dearest friends.

The halfa flew up and around the dragon, firing ecto-beams towards the collosal dragon while staying out of reach. Because of his large size, he was unable to evade them, but they were nothing more than an irritation to his scales.

In a quick motion, the tail caught Danny by surprise and knocked the halfa into the ceiling.

_That blow was heavy!_ Danny thought. _Can't take too many of those._

He needed to be smart, he needed a plan.

He duplicated himself into two and had the clone sat back.

He flew forward and concentrated his power, causing his eyes to turn blue. Using his ice powers, he formed a large club like weapon.

King Drac threw his claws out and attempted to grab Phantom, but the smaller ghost was fast. He swung the club hard enough to shatter it against the dragons face. The blow stunned the dragon long enough for Danny to fire off a few ecto blasts, but they were ineffective.

The dragon just struck his claw out and swatted Phantom away.

With Drac distracted, the clone began raining a barrage of ice shards at the dragon. Once again, they were nothing but an irritation as they shattered on his hide.

"This is the one that sealed Pariah away?" King Drac asked in disappointment.

He lunged at the duplicate and caught him inside his mouth. There was a bit of a struggle as the duplicate fought to keep the dragon's mouth open. There was a flash before the dragon burned the clone away in a furnace fueled roar.

_No choice!_ Danny thought.

He took a deep breath an unleashed his strongest attack. The Ghostly wail.

The entire castle shook under the force of the attack. King Drac, who took the blunt of the blow in a direct hit was thrown back, his massive form doing nothing to ground him. It only serve to knock him against a pillar and cause the entire wall to fall upon him.

Soon the attack began to stop as Danny fell to his knees and reverted back to human form. It may have been his most powerful attack, but it also left him at his weakest afterwards.

"Well, I think tha-"

Whatever Danny was about to say was silenced by the sound of falling rocks. He paled as the dragon began to rise from the rubble.

Unscathed.

"Well I am finally impressed." Drac said. "But I guess that's it."

He grabbed the exhausted Danny with his large claws. For some reason the halfa couldn't phase through the titanic dragon's grip.

The dragon didn't hesitate to add pressure to the now human Danny. He could have crushed the powerless Phantom in an instant and ended the whole battle, but he didn't. Slowly, so painfully slow, he began squeezing the life out of Danny.

Danny was beginning to lose all sense of coherence from the pain. The last things that passed through his mind were that fact that he was failing a lot of souls and four simple words. _I need...more...power! _Then the halfa knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pathetic.<em>"

The words snapped the halfa back into consciousness, or some form of it. He was no longer in the dragons powerful grip, he wasn't anywhere.

"The void." He spoke. "Am I dead?"

"_As if we'd allow you such a pathetic death._"

There was that voice again...but different. Something about this one was off compared to the other, but exactly the same.

"Who's there?" He asked. "Where am I?"

_"We are the source of your strength and very life."_

Danny had no idea what the voices where talking about. He had no idea of where he was, but this...place was doing something to his mind. His life. Was he dieing?

"_Do you wish to die?_"

What kind of question was that? Of course he didn't want to die.

"_Then stand and fight._"

He couldn't, he was beaten.

_"You are not beaten."_

_"You still live."_

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he scanned the nothingness. "Why can't I see you?"

_"You look in the wrong places."_

Danny noticed the sudden flicker of green coming from two different directions. One from his side and the other from above him. Looking above, he noticed a weight on his head. A similar weight was on one of his fingers.

"These are the-!"

_"Crown of Fire..."_

_"...And Ring of Rage."_

"But how, I sealed the Ring with Pariah and lost his the Crown."

_"When you defeated Pariah, you inherited the right."_

_"Do you accept?"_

"Accept what?" Danny asked.

_"The power."_

_"The price."_

Danny knew two things about power, two things he had learned the hard way. One from Pariah and the other from his own experience. The first that power always came with a price, no matter how strong or weak. There was always a price. And the second was that it was a burden.

"I accept." The halfa answered.

The burden of power was nothing new to him. And the price, he'd pay it, not matter how harsh it was. He had too much riding on this duel. The fate of too many ghost, as well as his friends, where on his shoulders.

_"Stand and conquer!"_

* * *

><p>They all watched as the halfa seemed to lose conscious as the giant dragon squeezed the remaining life from his body. For a few long, grueling moments, it seemed that it was over and all was it happened, Danny's mind came back to them, but he seemed out of focus.<p>

A green haze-like flame seemed to expel from the halfa, life mist from dry ice. Just as it did, King Drac roared in pain and released Danny as if the Halfa had burned him.

Danny never his the ground, catching himself mid-fall with his flight powers. The halfa corrected himself and looked around at everything and everyone, but something was wrong. It seemed as if he was out of sinc with the rest of the world. Like a man trying to comprehend reality while in a dream.

Around his waist appeared to rings, but not like his usual white ones. These rings where as green as his eyes. As they traveled his body and changed him, it was into a new form.

There was no hazmat suit.

Instead, it seemed his outfit was made from the richest of black silk. His shoes and gloves looked like freshly forged white gauntlets and boots. On his shoulders was a black cape with with a white inner lining, held together by a green chain. On the back of it was his trademark 'DP' insignia.

The biggest change of all where in his eyes. They came back into focus with a larger sense of clarity than the halfa ever had. Then there was the color, his eyes were no longer neon, but a shade of green that matched the depths of the Ghost Zone.

But the biggest _shock_ of all where his new accessories. One Phantom's head was the Crown of Fire, burning in all it's glory. On his finger was the Ring of Rage, looking as maleficent as always.

"Submit." Danny ordered.

It was a simple command, though not like one Danny would make. His words held a power that could bend mountains.

All where shocked by the sudden change.

The dragon, King Drac seemed to have lost his voice because he could do nothing more than roar. That didn't take peoples notice away from the fact that he was shaking. From fear or just sound vibrations, no one would know.

Danny simply raised his hand and blasted the dragon.

The ghost that had just shrugged off the Ghostly Wail couldn't do the same to this blast. He was completely consumed by the sheer power of the attack. It slammed into him with enough force to uproot him and send him through the castle wall.

When Danny relented, Drac did not get back up.

Danny walked towards the downed ghost slowly, Each of his deliberate steps echoed in the silent castle.

Once he reached the downed king, he tore the trinket from the fallen king. This changed the ghost dragon back into his human form.

"To the victor goes the spoils." He states.

Then he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**Sorry for the wait. Making this without going off track was a challenge. ****Now that I added this chapter, updates should be quicker and easier.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 4**

"Come one Danny, say something." His friends begged.

"Your majesty, please speak." Princess Dora begged.

Ever since he defeated King Drac a few hours ago, Danny seemed to have entered a daze of some kind. He wouldn't speak or even move. The halfa just stared straight, as if he was searching for something.

"Why won't he say anything?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Because you're asking the wrong questions." A monotone voice spoke.

"Clockwork!?" All, minus Danny, spoke in shock.

It wasn't often that the ghost Master of Time left his domain. When he did, it was always a sign that something tremendous was going to happen. Usually shaking the foundations of reality.

"Greetings." He returned.

"What do you mean we're asking the wrong questions?" Sam asked.

The Time ghost made his way towards Danny and spoke in a rare tone of kindness. "Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it child?"

Finally Danny began to come back into focus. He turned his attention back to the ghost of Time, barely aware of the other's in the room.

"Yes, it truly is." He answered.

"But that's not the problem is it?" C.W asked. "It's how you will use it."

"What are you two going on about?" Tucker asked.

Danny turned to his human friends and they flinched from his gaze. It wasn't filled with any negative emotions, but definitely nothing positive. It just..._was_, filled with intensity.

"The Crown." Danny answered in a whisper. "The power."

"So you had great power, it's not the fist time." Sam spoke. "Remember the Ecto-suite or the Reality Gauntlet?"

"This was different." He answered.

"How so?" Dora asked in awe.

"It was like...a star." He stated. "An entire star...on my head."

"A star?"

"A star going supernova." Danny added. "Expanding all around and through me."

"That's amazing." Sam stated.

"No, it's not." Danny whispered. "It felt that trying to move would be impossible, yet with each movement I felt I could crush a mountain with my bear hands."

"Whoa." Tucker murmured.

"I felt as if I couldn't contain it."

"Then how did you?"

"The same way I got t-the Crown and Ring." Danny whispered.

It had occurred to them that they had never wondered how he got it. Only Dora seemed to understand what was going on.

"Because he is worthy." C.W stated. "It's not the amount of power bothering you is it, it's the burden that comes with it."

"The burden of a King." Dora stated in ever growing awe before dropping to the ground. "My lord!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Danny may be the new king of this kingdom, but you're his Queen, his equal!"

"No, Danny is the sole ruler of Aaragon." C.W stated. "He defeated the King and so all those in the previous line are null, like any conquered Kingdom."

"But Dora..."

"Is the daughter of a defeated King." C.W stated. "Only one way for her to become the ruler of her people again."

"They have to marry." Sam stated bitterly. "That was the whole reason we got into this mess, now it's the reason we can't get out!"

"Kind of, ghost laws are different." C.W stated. "Dora and Danny's plan would have failed anyway, Ghost don't have divorces. Many just pair up over time and let things rest as is. Marriage is for true love, no matter how rare."

"So Danny is stuck as the King of Aarogon?" Tucker asked.

"Not just here." C.W stated.

The Time ghost waved his staff in the air and a window appeared, a Time Window. It showed both Danny and King Drac, mere moments before their duel.

_"I challenge you King Drac to single combat for the right to rule!"_

"What he did was challenge the king as an equal." C.W stated. "To do so, Danny _must _be his equal. That in term released the power that lay dormant after his defeating of Pariah."

"So basically..." Tucker trailed off.

"All hail Danny Phantom!" C.W spoke loudly. "The King of all ghosts!"

"Wait, if Danny is the new Ghost King, can't he just give this place to Dora?" Tucker asked.

"I can't just give ghosts away Tucker!" Danny snapped. "They aren't objects, they have their own lives and objectives!"

Tucker lowered his head in shame. Though Clockwork and Dora smiled at the halfa's words.

"This is great!" Sam stated happily. "With this power, you can help the Ghost Zone."

"When has us having more power ever been a good thing?" Danny asked.

Whenever the members Team Phantom or those around them gain power, it usually goes down hill. Danny will, unintentionally, let his abilities go to his head. Tucker himself has been corrupted by power twice. Even Sam, even if indirectly, has been on the bad end of power.

"Technically, Danny is the Prince of all Ghosts." C.W stated. "He still needs to fully accept the Crown to become the king. Even now he rejects it out of fear instead of embracing it."

"Too much power always goes bad for us." Danny mumbled.

"But you always pull through, stronger and closer than ever." C.W informed.

"Power doesn't corrupt people, people corrupt power." C.W stated.

"Edmund Burke?" Sam questioned.

"William Gaddis." He corrected.

"He's right your majesty." Dora spoke. "Many people of great power are still kind, such as your allies in the Far Frozen."

"You know about them?"

"Sir Frostbite is very...vocal about you." The Princess smiled. "Oh Great one."

"Someone else should wear the crown." Danny spoke.

"Who better than you Danny?" Sam asked. "You beat the previous King. You've changed the future from being destroyed. You stopped a madman from controlling reality! Always overcoming the impossible! You Danny, _You_ are the best candidate."

"Who's better than a hero?" Tucker asked. "You protect Amity every day and night, sacrificing your health and future. Yet you never ask for anything in return when everyone should be kissing your backside."

"Your majesty." Dora spoke.

"Please, don't call me that." He nearly begged.

She nodded. "Allow me to show you what you saved."

Princess Dora pulled back a curtain that opened onto a balcony. Danny, still a bit wobbly, made his way towards it to see the Kingdom.

He saw the castle being rebuilt by the gho-by the citizens. The Kingdom was untouched by the battle. It was a cliche for an old times 'Nights and dragons' fairy tale, yet real.

So young, yet so old. So much...potential.

"This...is my Kingdom?" Danny asked.

The halfa felt a small pair of cool hands slide into his. Turning, he saw that it was Princess Dora, smiling shyly at him.

"If you want." The Princess spoke.

He smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Princess-No, Queen Dora." He began. "I don't exactly know much about ruling a Kingdom or...leading people."

"But." She urged.

"I...like you." He admitted with a blush. "You are kind and a fair ruler from what I've seen and I _won't_ take your Kingdom from you. You could teach me so much about ruling and other things related to it that I don't know."

"It would be my honor." She spoke with a smile.

"I can't say I want to be your husband, we only just started having full conversations a few days ago, but..." He began fidgeting as he spoke. "Will you go on a date with me?" The halfa asked.

Sam watched this and felt a spark of anger and jealousy flow through her. She attempted to take a step forward but was stopped by Tucker placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, but relented. She had her chance and blew it, she would...resign with dignity.

She wouldn't be bitter either...too much. These were her friends.

"Lovebirds." She spoke.

Both Queen Dora and Danny blushed from the nick-name, but didn't pull apart.

"Date?" The Queen asked. "If that means you wish to court me, then I would be honored. We can have one as we explore...our Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Danny and his friends moved through the Kingdom in wonder.<p>

Everywhere they went, ghosts where looking at them in awe.

A young ghost, by appearance at least, came up to team phantom and Dora. The child was dressed in tattered clothing and was bear footed. She held up a green ecto-apple, ghost food, for him.

"An offering my King." She spoke sweetly. "I grew it myself."

This was...new. Usually he had to deal with crazed people either trying to kill him, dissect him, or crazed fans. Honestly, he didn't know what was worse. But this...it was...different.

Danny looked over his shoulder at Dora. She gave him a warm smile and a nod of encouragement. He took the apple and took a large bit from it. It was sweetest and juiciest apple he had ever had.

"Delicious." He stated.

The ghost child smiled brightly at the praise.

Danny reached into his suite only to pause. He had no money and what he would have had was human money. Do ghosts accept the currency of the living?

As if reading his mind, Dora pulled out a small coin and handed it to the child. Her eyes widened with excitement as she took it with shaky was an Obol coin, basically a coin of the dead.

"T-Thank you Princess Dora!" She stated.

"Queen Dora." Danny stated before turning towards the crowd. "I name her Queen Dora!"

The ghosts all cheered at Danny's declaration.

"That mean's it's time to celebrate!" Tucker shouted as he walked off. "Oh Ladies in waiting!"

And celebrate they did.

Danny, not needing to go hunt ghosts or make some excuse or...rush in general, was able to relax. As well as being appreciated, not just adored for his 'Hero' standing, but adored for what he did.

Sam was able to inform many of the citizens of their potential. Going as far as to get a make-shift soap box.

Tucker was in Heaven. He was surrounded by many of the beautiful women, ghost or not, who actually admired him! And food, it seems that most of their food was meat, from some ghost animal yes, but meat!

But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

><p>Team Phantom made their way towards the Fenton portal. They had finished their celebration with vigor!<p>

"Man, those medieval ghost know how to party!" Tucker stated as he let loose a belch.

"They have plenty of reason to do so." Sam stated. "The fall of a bad ruler and rise of a good one will do that to you."

"Danny, a word before you go." C.W stated as he appeared.

Danny paused before motioning for his friends to continue on without him. Hesitantly, they left.

"Clockwork." He urged.

"I am sorry, but I must give you a few bad news."

Danny mentally prepared himself for the upcoming information. No doubt it wouldn't be enough if C.W. didn't like what would be telling him.

"I'm ready."

The Time Ghost held out the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage to him. Danny backed up at the sight of the powerful items.

"I stated that you where the Ghost Prince." C.W stated as he placed the Ring on the Halfa's finger. "There are some things you need to be aware of should you accept the Crown."

"As a Prince, you can still be challenged just as you did Aaragon's King, you have to accept all challenges for the thrown, but only once per ghost in a one on one fight. Anything such as interference on either side is a forfeit. You'll have access to a great deal more abilities than you ever thought and more power, but not all." C.W stated. "But over time, the more you use them, the more you will be influenced and drawn to your throne."

"As King?" Danny asked, trying to swallow a knot.

"As King, you don't have to accept the challenges, Pariah only did so with you out of both respect and arrogance." C.W stated. "But you will be bound here, just as Pariah was."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with a hint of worry.

There was a pause before Clockwork spoke. It was short, but if a ghost of _Time_ had to pause, he knew it would be intense information.

"Danny, a King does not leave his Kingdom... and only a ghost can truly stay here and rule." C.W. informed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"One last thing." C.W stated. "A bit of advice."

If he was giving him advice, Danny knew it would be unwise not to heed it.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping

"What does it mean to be a King?" The Time ghost raised his left hand stopping him. "Don't answer now. The type of ruler you are will reflect off of you as well as the Ring and Crown."

"Pariah had all that raw power." Danny stated. "What did that mean for him?"

"You tell me."

"...He was a conquer."

"Yes, now what of you?" Instead of waiting for a response, Clockwork left.

Danny would have answered on the spot, but Clockwork knew that. If he left, that meant it wasn't the right answer.

_What does it mean to be a King?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**Sorry for the wait. I am _not_ sorry to tell you that Danny/Dora will not be a love at first sight, they will have to work for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 5**

Danny and his friends exited the portal. Though the humans were still in the after glow of their party, the halfa was conflicted. It was beginning to bring down his friends.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Danny lied.

"...Fine."

They decided not to push the issue, they were having such a good time. No reason to ruin it by being a little nosy.

"You guys want a lift home?" He offered.

"Yeah." They answered as one.

By lift home, Danny meant flying. It was something that they all enjoyed, but rarely did because of obvious reasons.

Grabbing his friends, he turned them both intagiable and invisible before flying through the ceiling. He never bothered to change into his ghost form. Once they were in the sky, an idea struck him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, noticing his look of concentration.

In an instant, the human friends were pulled apart as the halfa became two.

"Why duplication?" Tucker asked.

"One, it saves time." Danny answered. "Two, it's kinda cool. And three, I need to talk privately."

Without anything else to say, the halfa and his duplicate took off in different directions.

* * *

><p>"So..." Danny began, unsure of what to say.<p>

"So..." Sam returned with mutual feelings.

"I'm sorry!" They say as one. "Why are you sorry?!"

"I'll go first." Danny offered.

"Haven't you ever heard of being chivalrous?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"This _is_ the twenty-first century." He replied with a smirk. "Though I kind of miss the fifteenth."

"Same here." Sam agreed. "They had more environmentally friendly equipment."

"There stuff was...primitive." Danny stated, not wanting to sound offensive. "But they have so much potential."

"And with you leading them, they can take a different route, one that will be better." Sam assured.

"Maybe." Danny muttered. "...I'm sorry about how I handled things with you."

"No Danny, I'm to blame." Sam sighed. "I know I have a bit of a jealous streak..."

"A bit?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Okay, humongous one." She caved. "But I-We've been together so long that I-I..."

"Assumed we were meant to be?" Danny asked gaining a nod. "Me too, for a while but..."

"You just can't force something to work." Sam stated in acceptance. "So friends?"

"The best."

* * *

><p>"Dude, you going to tell me why you wanted to split up?" Tucker asked. "You said it's to save time, but <em>~Time is on your side! Yes it is!<em>"

Tucker had hoped that the song-joke would lighten his friend up, and he was not disappointed.

"I don't think Clockwork would like you mixing him with a joke involving a Rolling Stones' song." Danny stated over his chuckle.

"Too late."

"Please tell me that wasn't a pun." Danny begged.

"Spill already."

Danny sighed before answering. "I'm worried."

"We know you're worried about being a King an-"

"Not just that." Danny cut in. "I mean, there's a few conditions Clockwork mentioned and all." He stated, but did not elaborate. "But what if..."

"Let me stop you right there." Tucker spoke. "How does Clockwork work?"

Danny was confused at the question, but answered as best he could.

"Well, he tries to stay neutral, but he always works for the best outcome." Danny stated.

"Exactly." Tucker agreed. "Now, he didn't go and challenge you for the crown when we all know he could beat you seven ways to Sunday."

"Hey!" Danny shouted indignantly.

"You think I'm wrong?" Tucker asked.

Danny didn't answer, mainly because he knew Clockwork was more than likely watching. The Time ghost knew everything after all. From his friends smirk, he was aware of that too.

"What's your point?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"If Clockwork, an all knowing ghost, decided that you are the best choice." Tucker began. "Then you. Are. The. _Best_. Choice."

"Well..."

"All knowing ghost." Tucker repeated.

The halfa stayed silent as he contemplated his friends words. He was right and Danny knew it.

"Speaking of Clockwork, he gave me some advice to give to you." Danny stated.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Get a second job, people will be collecting soon." Danny quoted before glaring at his friend. "Care to explain?"

"...Don't drop me."

* * *

><p>With his friends safely at home, Danny and his duplicate met up. Once they became one, the shared in each other's memory.<p>

He smiled.

His friendship was still going strong with Sam. It'll only get stronger, as it always does after an obstacle.

Tucker had given him some words of advice that also renewed his confidence in himself. Sam was right, he was good when he was serious. Though it was pretty strange.

_Where would I be without those guys?_ He asked himself. Well, if he had anything to say about it, he will never find out. _Oh wait, I do have a say in it._ Danny thought with a chuckle. _I'm a...Prince._

He may not particularly like the whole situation, but that was no reason he should let it drag him down.

For now, he was the ghost Prince.

And every Prince needed his advisers.

* * *

><p>In the far reaches of the Ghost Zone, there lives a ghost of time. Clockwork, The Master of Time.<p>

He could see everything, he knew everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be. It was his duty to keep time on a straight path, minus a few twists for the better.

With a single word from this ghost, the very time steam could be turned in any direction of his choosing.

Right now, this powerful ghost was annoyed.

"Clockwork!" An Observant spoke. "You know why-"

"You're here, yes." The time ghost cut in.

"We need you to-"

"Do work you refuse to." He stated.

"You assured us that the Ghost King would never rise!"

"And he's not, Pariah is sleeping soundly." C.W smirked. "I never said anything of a new King arising."

"Enough of your cryptic games!" One of the Observants snapped. "We demand-!"

"You do not demand anything of me!" Clockwork stated in a rare display of anger. "Only one has the right to demand of me, and even _that_ is with respect!"

"But he is not here." One of the Observants stated. "He sleeps forever."

"I do not speak of the fallen king." Clockwork. "I speak of the rising one."

"Ah yes, the boy." One of the Observants stated. "You've taken quite the shine to him." He hinted.

"Why shouldn't I, he's important." C.W stated to the first before turning away from the ghosts.

"You can't be serious in your claim!" Another stated outraged.

"I am dead serious."

"So important that you'd go against your own vow?"

The Time ghost turned towards one of his time windows, drawing the Observant's attention. Now he, as well as the Observants, stared at the not too distant future.

_In Danny Phantom's hands were the source of power incarnate. The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage._

_He placed the ring onto his finger, feeling nothing but it's cold metal. Then came the crown, and all it bore. On their own they were nothing, but wear them together and they give you power unimaginable._

_He let out a scream that echoed through the realms of both the living and dead. To many, it was a sound of either imminent doom or imminent salvation. To all, it was the dawn of a new age and a new king._

_In the background, you could here ghosts from all over the zone cheering in jubilation. There voices rising in unity of one chant._

_"All hail King Phantom!"_

Clockwork stopped the video in the time window.

"As you can see, he's got an important role in the future." The Time ghost spoke. "Now, kindly observe the door."

Once the ghost of Time knew he was alone, he turned towards the back towards the time window. A different one, placed next to the one showing Danny taking the thrown. Hesitantly, he played the possible future.

_There he stood. Though he wasn't the Phantom that they all new and loved, but the one they feared. His skin blue and his eyes red with hate._

_He bore the Crown and Ring._

_Danny Phantom, engulfed in the power of the being the new king, stood. __He screa-No, he _roared_ to the people below him. The humans. His voice was as cold as the touch of death, but carried fire only true hate could create._

_"Humans of Amity Park!" He shouted. "I am the King of all ghosts!" He stated for all to here. "And I declare war!"_

The ghost of Time looked at the vision of the future with a blank stare, though his thoughts were far from calm.

"Danny Danny Danny." He mumbled. "These are the only two possible futures that you can take."

_And thanks to the Crown and Ring, even _I_ don't know which it'll be._ And that truly scared the ghost of Time. Not knowing, it was the same to him as being struck both blind _and_ deaf. _You should thank me Danny. _Clockwork thought. _What I do next is something I've sworn never to do._

He was going to directly interfere with the timeline.

And pray he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Aragon Kingdom<p>

The former Prince, now a prisoner, sat in his former dungeon, now him home.

He struggled against the chains that bound him. It was simple ecto-steel forged into shackles for his hands and feet.

In the past he would have been able to snap them like twigs. This was back when he was the ruler and had the power of his medallion. Now he was a powerless ghost, dethroned and imprisoned in his former dungeon.

_All because of my idiot sister and that human!_ He thought angrily. _And the _halfa_!_

He continued to struggle out of anger and frustration.

If he had paid attention, he would have noticed an unnatural occurrence, even for the Ghost Zone.

The chains, which had been freshly forged and tempered, suddenly gained a few rusty spots. These spots were so precise in their locations, they rusted threw vital points.

As the former Prince continued to struggle, the chains weakened until finally...

_Snap!_

They broke.

"I'm...free?" He hadn't expected that, but it was welcomed. "Now to reclaim what's mine."

He was arrogant, greedy and vain. Yes, he was all of these things, but he was no fool. Prince Aragon knew that he couldn't just waltz in a reclaim what he once had. Not after the defeat his father went through, as well as the stakes and declaration. He had few, if any, minions and even his amulet was gone.

But he wasn't completely without means. He had the most dangerous weapon anyone in a royal family could obtain.

A black heart and snake mind. He would do everything in his power to get his throne back...or in someone else's power. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he began forming his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


End file.
